A Hurt Heart
by Felix-samma
Summary: Yoh and Anna get into a fight, Will there relationship last? What will Anna doo? What Will Yoh Do? COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, unfortunately T-T, and I do not own the characters.

**A Hurt Heart**

Chapter 1 : Self Doubt

It was a bright summer morning, and Anna walked down the stair to find Yoh, Manta, and Horo-Horo, siting to the kitchen table talking about the Shaman Tournament. Anna didn't pay much attention to them, she proceeded to the kitchen fridge, and pouring herself a glass of orange juice. She looked at the time, and noticed it to later than she expected, nearly spitting out the orange juice. Anna turned around to them, "Yoh, How come your not training yet, do you expect to become Shaman King, and still be a lazy!? No, I think not. And Horo-Horo, stop drooling, I'm going to tell Tamao! Get training Now! No Excuses! And Shorty, sweep the porch, and start making dinner." said Anna. In the middle of her saying this, Tamao walked in the room, and blushing a bit, for she heard what Anna said about Horo-Horo.

Yoh, looked at her, and said, "ah, Anna, do we have to just yet", proceeding to getting up and walking over to her with his sheepish grin. He put his hands on the counter surrounding Anna, and said, "Please Anna, I'm not even fully awake yet."

Anna, was furious by Yoh's actions, lately he has been acting differently towards her, but nonetheless, she didn't like being treated like this, especially not in front of Horo-Horo, he might get some kind of idea. She shuddered at that thought. She kind of like Yoh like this though, he was nicer, if only he got his work down.. She than remembered last night, when both her and yoh were brushing there teeth, Yoh, gave her a very awkward kiss goodnight.. But she instinctively pushed Yoh off her, and yelled, "YOH, get to training, NOW! No excuses!".

When she finished saying that she must have pushed some kind of button, to make Yoh really mad. Yoh starting yelling back at her, "OK! I'm sick of this, I TRY TO BE NICE TO YOU! But noo, you continue too act as if you don't care, like last night, you looked like enjoyed that kiss, but what did you doo? You pushed me away! As always, PUSHING ME AWAY! And the training, you you seriously want to hurt me or something, I should strain a muscle or something, I'm not fully away yet, so why don't you just leave me alone for a sec, OK!?"

Anna was a bit taking back by what he had said, thinking to herself, is that how he thinks of me, I can't help it I'm not ready, I can't deal with this, I never knew love as a child, and he expects me to just adjust to it as if it were some mere trival thing. She felt a tear run down her cheek, she than replied to his outburst, "So that's what you think of me is it, and emotion-less, slave driver? Did you ever think I'm scared, that I'm not ready to take another step with you, and since you obviously don't care about becoming Shaman King, I'll leave you alone..."

Anna, than ran from the room, up to her bedroom where she slammed the door. She fell on her bad, and started crying into her pillows. Thinking to herself, if this is how they see me, then they don't need me, they don't care about me, why do I bother.....

**In the kitchen**

Yoh, just stood there in shock, Horo-Horo , and Manto couldn't believe what justhappened here.

**YOH POV**

Yoh stood there, he couldn't believe it, Anna had emotions, and she was scared, it was all his fault. He thought to himself, maybe he should try and, train twice as hard today, and that should make Anna happy , yes.

Yoh left the room, who was followed by Horo-Horo, and Manta, who didn't know what to do, Yoh told them that he was going to train, and he was going to train harder than ever. They all nodded, and when to their jobs.

**Anna's Room**

After a while, Anna came to her senses, and started to think that she was needed here, but than she seen a flash from outside, it was Yoh , and he was training harder than ever, and without her. She than started to cry, and went back to her self doubt.

-- Well that was Chapter one! I hope you all liked it, this is my first fic, so be nice :)


	2. shame

Chapter 2: Shame

A week later, Anna continued to ly around in her bedroom, having her meals sent to her by Tamao. Meanwhile, Yoh gave up on his idea that training harder would make Anna happier, because she didn't leave her room at all. He usually mopped around the house, making the other worried about him. They had not expected for this to be carried out for this long.

Back in Anna's room, Anna awoke from her slumber, and made a strong decision, she was going to the Funbaki Inn, she made preparations to stay at her friends house in China for awhile. She started packing all of her belongings, until she came along a picture of her and Yoh. She told there a while as dazed, memories flashing back to her. She packed the picture of them too, not realizing what an impact it would have on her later.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Tamao, had discovered her plans, a few hours before Anna was prepared to leave. Word spread through the house, and when Yoh heard, he was numbed with sadness. Yoh immediately ran to Anna's room too see that it was true, but when he got there, it was too late. Anna was gone. Yoh stood there for what seemed like forever. He starred into the room where he and Anna shared so many memories. He sat down in the room for a long time. Refusing to leave when there supper was ready, he couldn't believe he never got to say good-bye, or sorry. He felt so guilty, he was the reason she left. If it wasn't for his stupidness, this whole mess could have all been avoided. Shame rushed upon almost immediately. Yoh, walked downstairs to eat his cold supper, and than set out on the porch, he starred at the stars, frowning some. Stars, he and Anna loved to gaze at the stars, a tear fell down his skin, dripping on his pants. Horo-Horo cam up to him, and put his hand on his Yoh shoulder, but Yoh never noticed him. Suddenly Yoh felt a tingle go down his spine. . .

Meanwhile, Anna, was on a plane to China. She noticed the stars as she starred out her window, she felt a tingle down her spine, she knew Yoh was looking up at the stars thinking about her. She than pulled out her backpack, and took out their picture. She started to cry, thinking to herself, its all for the best, he's better off without me.........

— Next chapter, Anna arrives in China, to meet her "friend", I'm not going to reveal her name. Its my lil secret!?! :D, anywayz I hope you like it, I hope I get lots of reviews. By the way, sorry if this seem kinda short.. I'll make sure to try and make my other ones longer


	3. An Unexpected Face

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, sadly, but I do own the character Tokisho Jan. Which by the way, Is NOT MY NAME :D

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Face

An Hour Later

Anna Arrived in China, to find her friend Tokisho Jan, standing there with a sign, reading Anna's name. Anna walked up to her, and hugged her old friend. Tokisho, was happy to see her. Tokisho, was a beautiful Asian girl. She was about the age of 15, and had known Anna ever since they were very little. Tokisho, had long black hair, with pink highlights, she also wore more western style clothes. Anna hadn't seen her old friend in 2 years, she aged a lot since the last time they seen each other. Tokisho helped carry Anna's bags, and help her put the bag in the car. Tokisho's mother drove her their.

When Anna got into the car, she was surprised about how much Tokisho and her mother looked like. Well, expect for the pink highlights, they were almost Identical. When Tokisho seen the way Anna was looking towards her, and her mother, she laughed. This caused Anna to blush a bit. Anna didn't normally act like this, but it felt like she was visiting a good family member.

When they arrived to Tokisho's house, which was a traditional Chinese house. Tokisho helped Anna settle away her things, in the guest room. Being curious, Tokisho asked Anna how long she would be staying with them, but didn't want to make her feel like she didn't want her there. Likewise, it was like having a younger sister in the house. Anna replied to her, "I don't know, I suppose until I get my feet on the ground, you know". "Why did you come here so unexpectantly anyways?", replied Tokisho. Anna stumbled a bit at first, nervous on what to say, and then she explained the whole thing to Tokisho. Her reply was very unsuspected, "Ah, to bad, you and Yoh were so cute together, I hope you work it out, you will give him another chance?", Anna was about to reply when Tokisho's mother called out saying dinner was ready, "We better go down, don't want to be rude", said Anna. Tokisho agreed.

Meanwhile, back at the Funbaki Inn, the others were very worried about Yoh. He had gotten up earlier, and just went out and sat on the porch, staring at the horizon. Until, Manta approached him, Yoh never moved an inch. Manta said, "Hey, how are ya feeling?", Yoh only smiled a little bit, than frowned again. He felt soo guilty. Manta replied, "So, what are we going to do now?", Yoh replied, "I don't know, maybe you should help Horo train, I don't know what to do with my life anymore, without Anna, the thought of being Shaman King is worthless. I would give up the everything just to have her back, even if she wasn't my fiancé, we could work it out, right?" Manta nodded, he had to think of some way to find Anna, for Yoh's sake, everyone's, perhaps the world, Yoh, is destined to be the shaman king, without him, we're doomed. At those thoughts, Manta, looked to the horizen and frowned, he than thought to himself, "I hope Anna comes back soon", he didn't notice but he said it out loud. This cause Yoh to looked up at him, and agreed. At this moment, it was the first time that he expressed himself to Manta. "Manta, you know I never got to say that I loved her, I truly did, with all of my heart and soul. But she never got to know this, I hope she comes back soon, I miss her terribly". Manta replied, "I always knew you did, well I'll leave you alone now", and at that, Manta turned away. Yoh, smiled to himself, well at least someone knows my feelings for her. At that moment, he knew Anna was thinking about him, ever since they were little, they had a physic bond.

Back to China, Tokisho and Anna, had just finished their dinner, and decided to go shopping. When they were ready, Tokisho's mother drove them to the market place. Tokisho, was so excited, there was a little shop that Anna would love, and she was right, the store was called Blast Orion, it had all sorts of dresses, and Anna style, all kinds of Kimonos. They also had guys clothing too. When they arrived at the store, Anna got a shock, she seen one of Yoh's friends . . . . . . .

— well that was chapter # 3, I say there will be 3 or 4 more chapters, maybe more, :D , thanx guys for the nice reviews, it really touched me Sniff Sniff, anywayz back to reality, I WONDER who this friend is going to be,?!?!?!?!? find out soon! :)


	4. Surprising Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, or any of it's characters

Chapter 4: The Kindness of a Friend.

Anna stood in shock, as Tokisho ran across the room to Ren Tao, Yoh's friend. Tokisho yelled out, "Hey Ren!" Ren looked over, and smiled. Tokisho than pulled him over to where Anna was, "Ren, this is my friend Anna, and Anna this is my cousin, Ren." Anna told Tokisho that they had met before. Ren spoke, "Anna, I didn't know you were in China, is Yoh with you?" Anna shook her head. Again, "So, he's back in Japan, and you left him there to train!? Please don't say you expect him to train now". Anna replied lowly, "He seemed to be doing a pretty good job by himself", and than retreated to looking around the store. Tokisho and Ren said their good byes.

**Ren Pov**

I'm going to have to call up Yoh later, or maybe I should go visit them , I haven't seen him in since we got back from the western desert. Ren, left the store, and getting into his car, with Jun, and drove home.

**Anna Pov**

Oh no, what did he have to find me. Well, he probably won't call Yoh or anything, they'll get to side tracked anywayzs.

A couple days later..

Yoh sat there in silence when he seen Ren walking up there driveway. Yoh stood up, and walked over to Ren, and greeted him. "Long time no see, Ren", said Yoh. "Too Long" said Ren. They both smiled at each other, and Yoh invited him in. They went to the kitchen, and Yoh offered Ren some tea, and they both had some. Sitting down to the table, they started talking about memories of the western desert. Than Ren brought up Anna, "So, Yoh, how are you and Anna doing", Yoh's expression changed, looking sad again, Ren knew by the look on his face that something had to be wrong. He thought there was something wrong with Anna in that Blast Orion, store too, she wasn't herself. "I seen her a couple days ago actually, I bet your enjoying yourself that she's gone." Yoh just looked up shocked, Yoh thought to himself, he seen her, maybe this is my chance to find her again!! Maybe I can try and apologize. Yoh than shock his head, he knew Ren was looking at him with one of those I'm going to kill you look, he than replied, "Where did you see Anna too?", Ren said, "In a store, in the town next to my place, she was with my cousin Tokisho. Anna didn't seem herself though. When I seen her, I remembered I hadn't seen you in a while, so I decided to take one of my jets, and pop down this way." Yoh couldn't believe it, she was in Japan, how would I get there!?! It struck him than, "When are you going back to China?!?" Ren looked hurt by this remark, Yelling , "How Rude, if you didn't want to see me, well FINE!" Yoh replied, " No! That's not it, its just that , well, me and Anna got into a fight, and I said, I wanted her to leave me alone, and she left before I had a chance to apologize, and it just that , I miss her so much. It just that, ever since we got back from the Western Desert, I realized how much I cared for her." Ren looked shocked by Yoh's confession. Thinking to himself, soo that was the reason why Anna was acting so strangely.... "Well, I can go back whenever I like" "Really?!? Can I go back with you!?" Ren didn't mind, he would have some company on the plane, "Yeah, sure, we can leave whenever you want" "So how about tonight than?, we'll get there tomorrow, than I got the whole day to find Anna, and Apologize!?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Anna, was having uneasy living in China. She was unsure of what her purpose was in life, now. Anna would often stare off into space, thinking about Yoh, making Tokisho very suspicious. After a while Tokisho grew tired of this and finally confronted Anna.

"What's wrong Anna? And don't tell me their isn't, cause you been dazed off ever since you got here! Now, what's on your mind!"

Anna was a little shocked, but Tokisho deserved to know, besides she didn't know how long she would be staying with her. Didn't want to make her upset...

"Ok, but you have to promise not to tell a soul! I've been thinking about Yoh, about what he said to me. The scene keep playing over and over in my head. I can't sleep right, and whenever I think about it I get an awful feeling in my stomach"

"Oh, Anna, you still love him don't you?"

Anna hesitated, "... Yeah, would you be able to resist that smile?"

Tokisho smiled to Anna, Anna truly do have feelings, and the kids used to make fun of her, calling her cold.. Well HAH ! Look at her now!

Anna looked at her sarcastically, Tokisho staring off into space. What is she thinking, about what is the question.

Tokisho could sense her look towards her, and laughed, and continued. " so what are we going to do? Are you going to go back to Japan, or what?"

"I don't know yet, I need to clear my head out for a while, get my thoughts straight"

Meanwhile, Yoh, and Ren, had just arrived in China. Ren was going to take Yoh, for a bite to eat first. Yoh never ate a bit on the plane.

After Lunch, Yoh was getting anxious to go find Anna.

"Ren, are we going to your cousins yet?"

"Yes Yoh, we are going to my damn cousins now, get over it!"

Yoh whined, "Ren! Why are you soo mean to me!" At that Ren began to wave an orange in Yoh face, and Yoh calmed down, saying "Ok, maybe we could eat for a little while... BUT THAN WE GO TO ANNNNA!"

Ren sweatdropped, and hit his head with the palm of his hand. Why did he have to bring this dolt to China. Ren mentally cursed at himself.

After lunch, a car pulled up in front of the restaurant were Yoh and Ren were eating. Ren walked over to the car, and got in. Yoh confused followed him mentally, and got into the car as well.

--------------------------------------------

Hey, sorry for the long .. LOOOOONNNNNG time for me not to update, but I have inpiration to finish now... ! I have another fic I'm going on now as well, well it was a school project but yeah! thanx to my small amount of fans T-T I love you all! lol


	6. Pit stop

Chapter 7

**Pit Stop**

After staring into space for an hour as Tokisho was watching her favourite daytime drama, Anna looked over to Tokisho.

"Can we got out or something, I'm sick of sitting here collecting dust."

Tokisho smiled, "Sure, where do you want to go?"

Anna shrugged, "I don't know, I don't really know what's fun around here."

Tokisho nodded, "Hey! Why don't we go get an ice cream, its only a few blocks away! And they have the BEST ice cream! Oh My God ANNA! You are going to love their double chocolate mocha ice cream!"

Anna fell back animestyle, thinking to herself that she created a monster.

Once they were ready to go, Tokisho wearing a jean capris and a cute yellow shirt that said hot chick on it, and Anna was wearing a red dress like her black one. After waving goodbye to Tokisho's mom, Anna and Tokisho left to go to the ice cream store.

Meanwhile, Yoh was growing anxious, Ren had to stop at a Gas stop because he had to desperately go to the wash room, dinner didn't have a good effect on him. Yoh sighed, thinking to himself, " hey I really do love her, oh my, I have to see her now! Oh I wish she feels the same way for me."

At this thought Yoh got out of the vehicle and ran over and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey! Are you finished yet? You've been in there for 10 minutes! HURRY UP!"

Ren furiously kicked the door on which Yoh was leaning on, causing for Yoh to hit his head. "I will come out when I want to come out, jeeze give a guy some peace already! I'm using the bathroom!"

Yoh sighed, and gave up going back to the vehicle. "It won't be long."

At that moment Yoh saw two girls walking on the opposite side of the street, but one of them looked vaguely familiar. Yoh gasped, and screamed, " ANNNNNA!"

Hehehe, Cliffhanger. DON'T you just hate these.. I know I doo, but hey.. The suspence! Anywayz, I hope you like, and remember to REVIEW! Your thoughts are appreciated! If you have any ideas for stories or if you would like to see something happen. Just let me know and I'll see if I can work it into the story!


	7. Confessions

Chapter 8

Anna and Tokisho were walking down the street when someone yelled out Anna's name. At first, they looked to see were the voice came from, but there was a big black vehicle in the way of the voice's location. Both of them shrugged and continued to walk. Again, Anna's name was yelled out, only this time Anna seen the speaker.

Anna's eyes widened as she seen the boy she once loved, and trained, run towards her. When Yoh reached her, he picked her up into a deep embrace and twirled her around in circles, saying that he will never let her go again. When Yoh let Anna down, the first thing Yoh felt was a stinging sensation burning across his face. Immediately Yoh's hand went to his face, " OWW!"

Anna's eyes were burning with rage, and she certainly wasn't trying to hold it in either. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!"

Yoh's eyes looked tearful, as she screamed at him, never had he heard so much hate in her voice. "But I missed you Anna, why did you leave?"

"Because you hurt me Yoh! Oh my god, how come you are soo dumb, don't you think that those words kind of hurt me!" screamed Anna.

"But Anna, I'm sorry! I never meant what I said! Anna, I- I Lovve you. . ." muttered Yoh.

Looking down, Anna replied, "But I don't love you, _not anymore_, got it!" With that Anna grabbed Tokisho's hand and began back to Tokisho's house.

Yoh grabbed Anna's hand, pleading for her not to leave, but Anna just sent back a deadly glare, "Don't touch me again."

Anna turned around, and continued with Tokisho on the way back to her house. Tokisho silently asked, "I thought you still loved him?"

Anna put her head down, "I do, but he has to give me time to recover, you don't want to know the pain I felt when he yelled at me.."

Tokisho looked over at Anna, and noticed that she was crying. Anna crying, was the world going to end? Or is this the cold Anna she befriended when she was a child. Tokisho smiled, and gave her friend a hug, and led to the park.

Meanwhile, Yoh just lost it when Anna told him not to touch her. Ren came out and noticed that Yoh was in the side of the car, with his legs out crying his out.

"Let go find Anna now!" Ren grinned, completely unaware of what just went on.

At that, Yoh just broke down even more, and told Ren, "It was a waste of time coming here, I seen Anna, she doesn't love me any more..."

Ren just went to the other side of the Vehicle, and motioned for the driver to take them to a hotel. Ren then turned to Yoh to ask him what had happened.

Yoh told him everything, and by the time he had finished they arrived at the hotel. Yoh just looked up confused. Ren explained., "You can't go back to Japan today, and besides the jet needs to refuel and that takes about a week because father won't let them us nothing but the BEST of fuel..."

Yoh just nodded, and began to walk into the hotel. Ren booked the room, and gave Yoh a key, telling him to go up and that he will be up in an hour or soo.

Back to the park, Anna was sitting down by the pond, throwing rock into the water. Mentally cursing at herself for being so cruel to Yoh. "Arg, why did I have to be soo damn mean? No wonder he yelled at me."

Tokisho went back to the ice cream store after, and bought an ice cream for Anna, hoping it would cheer her up. On the way back from the ice cream store. .. ..

Another chapter done. I hope you like it. I doo.. HMMmm.. I wonder what happens? OoooooOOOOooooOOO .. Lol. Please review.!


	8. Plotting

Chapter 9

On the way back from the ice cream store, a vehicle stopped next to her, and her cousin Ren jumped out. Tokisho was shocked to see her purple haired cousin, because he has never really spoken to her. If it wasn't for the family tie she doubts he ever would have thought twice about talking to her. Ren smirked as he seen the surprised look upon his cousins face.

"What are you doing here cousin?" asked Tokisho.

"Well I have a problem, and I know Anna is staying with you and I demand to know what happened between the two!" demanded Ren.

All Tokisho did what make a "hpmh" sound, and began to walk away, until her arm was grabbed and she turned around and the pleading look upon her cousins face, "fine" said Tokisho.

"Well, Yoh hurt Anna's feelings for one, and when he seen her he acted like nothing had happened. All Yoh kind of went past Anna's comfort zone. Hehe, yeah you could say that, and now she is crying!" cried Tokisho.

Ren looked dumbfounded. "The ice queen is crying?"

"Don't call her that, but yes, she'd been doing that a lot lately," said Tokisho.

"Well then, Yoh is probably trying to suffocate himself in oranges now! And probably crying to as we speak. Arg, why are the two of them soo dumb, I wish they could get past the fact that they love each other."

Tokisho nodded, "So true, but why is Yoh so upset?"

Ren explained, "Well he thinks that Anna don't love yet alone LIKE him anymore, oh my the poor the bugger. By the way, why is Anna the ice queen so upset, I thought she could hold those types of feelings in?"

"Well, Anna is angry because Yoh never let her sort out her feelings first, but now I think she regrets it and feels sorry, but won't apologize to him straight out because she is afraid to let down her barrier, if you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I supposed your right." said Ren.

"OH Ren, What should we doo, we can't just let our best friends throw their love life away! Arg, why are they soo stubborn!" screamed Tokisho, her hair now sticking to face.

Anna was lying down by the lake, looking up watching the clouds go by the same way her and Yoh used to do. Anna frowned, _Oh why is that boy so annoying, yet it makes me happy when he does all of his foolish antics_. Anna sighed, and then set up thinking out loud, "What is taking that girl soo long?"

Then her eyes were fixed upon a little boy wearing a battle suit like the she made for Yoh. She smiled as she remember all the time that she took into making the piece of cloth, and how Yoh hugged her when she finished. _Stupid Yoh, my Yoh. ... . _

'Oh if only he would have given me some time to sort my feelings out, Arg' thought Anna. _I do miss the funbari in though, my room, I wonder if anyone took it over thinking that I wasn't coming back, I wouldn't be surprised if Horohoro tried too.. .. _

Anna sighed, _Oh I made a huge mistake... But I can't show my feeling, well maybe not just yet. _

Yoh walked into the hotel room, and widened his eyes, 'this place is huge, I won'der how much it costs? Oh is Ren anyways, he got enough money to retire'

Yoh dropped his things, and ran over and jumped on a bed, there were two in the room. He picked up the remote control for the tv, and started to flick through the channels, until his eyes noticed the new.

A lady with red hair was showing what the volunteers done to the park. She showed all sorts of flowers, and then she said, "Many people like to come here to relax, like the family over there, and the girl in the black next to the pond."

Yoh's eyes widened when he seen Anna. _My Anna, I'm soo sorry, oh I wish I knew where the park was. _Then he seen Anna's friend, _Tokisho was it? _Walking over to Anna with an ice cream, and they both left together.

His eyes began to water as he started to remember the day's events. At that moment, Ren walked in through the door, and said "We're going to the amusement parks tomorrow."

"But Ren! I wannna find Anna!" said Yoh, trembling at the thought if she would regret him again.

"I don't care right now, we're going to the amusement park, give her some time man!"

"Ok. But only for ONE day! Thats it!" said Yoh.

Ren smirked, satisfied on his plan, hopefully Tokisho was having better luck.

"Anna, I got your ice cream! Sorry I took so long, I ran into someone."

"Well it too you long enough, but thanks anywayz, I appreciated the time alone." Anna smiled and took her icecream.

"Oh by the way Anna, we're going to the amusement parks tomorrow!" said Tokisho like Anna was licking her ice cream. .

Anna spit out the ice cream in her mouth and stammered, " Yoou .. K-no -w I'm afraid of he-ig-hts."

Tokisho smiled to herself, _Yeah I know that's the plan. _

Anna looked over to her friend, and shrugged, _well I know I'm not getting on any rides that go high up into the air!_

Anna smiled to herself, and continued her ice cream, but deep in her mind she was thinking of Yoh, and she knew Yoh was thinking of her too.

----------------------------------------------

Well, that is my longest chapter by far! I'm going to try and keep them like this too! Hehe, Remember to review! Hehe, I got inspiration now, hehehe


	9. Getting Ready

Author's note: Hey! Special thanxs to YamiandAnzu4ever for giving me an idea. BUT . Not quite the idea they had in mind, But close. Anywayz, I hope you like it, and Review!

I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING... .. . :'(

Chapter 9

Getting Ready

Anna woke up the morning with an unusual ease, she knew the day would be perfect. She had awoken to the crisp sunrise. Tokisho was still sleeping soundly when she got out of bed to get a shower.

Her and Tokisho shared a room, because Tokisho had bunk beds.

When Anna reemerged from her shower, she found Tokisho staring off into space. It was very likely she was still dazed by her sleep. Anna chuckled and went to her suitcase, and decided to wear something different today. A cute pink top, and Jean short shorts, she looked marvelous, she knew all the guys eyes would be on her.

When Anna finished getting dressed, Tokisho finally had some life into her, "Hey, I'm getting a shower, can you pick out something for me to wear?"

Anna nodded and proceeded to Tokisho's huge closet. _Why does she have so much clothes?_ Sighing to herself, she picked out a pair of white shorts like hers, and a black shirt with a pink colored panda head in the middle.

An hour later they were ready, and they were greeted in front of Tokisho's house with a black van. Tokisho climbed inside, followed by Anna.

Anna looked at Tokisho, after getting into the van. "I didn't know we were getting a ride? Who owns the van?"

Tokisho smiled gently, "Oh, it belongs to my uncles. No matter. They just wanted to see me safe thats all."

Anna nodded.

Ren looked up from his breakfeast, across the room to see Yoh sprawled across his bed. Ren just hit his head, and flicked his pillow across the room at Yoh. Yoh didn't budge, after the pillow his him in the face.

Ren smirked to himself, _This is going to be sweet_.

In a Anna tone, "YOH! Get out of bed now! I want breakfeast! And do your 7 km run now!"

Yoh quickly got up, "oh Anna, five more minutes, I need my beauty sleep."

With that Yoh flooped back down, and started to snore.

_No wonder Anna gets angry at him all the time. _Ren's spike began to rise, "YOH! GET UP NOOOW!"

Yoh jumped about ten feet in the air, and saluted Ren. Ren sweat dropped.

"Good morning Ren, when we going to the amusement park?" said Yoh.

"Once your ready, I've been waiting for you to wake up since 10 am. But you sleek budge." replied Ren.

"Oh, I'm sorry man, I won't be long." With that Yoh walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Ten minutes later.

"I'm ready now, come on let's go!" said Yoh.

"About time.."

They both walked to the main lobby, and down to the parking lot.

Ren took out keys to a slick silver car, and got in.

"Ren, I never knew you knew how to drive." said Yoh.

"Of course not, There is a lot of things about me that you don't know about."

Ren smirked, as they drove to the amusement park.

Hey, sorry, but I never got the amusement park yet, but next chapter will be for sure! Hehe, anywayz, review!


	10. Amusement Park

Chapter 10

Amusement Park

Anna stepped out of the black van and her hair was sparkling. She waited for Tokisho to get out before going to the ticket booth.

In the ticket booth, there was guy that had braces, a huge nose, and acne all over his face. His voice sounded like he had his nose plugged as he asked, "How many ticket's do you want?"

Tokisho smiled, "One each please."

Anna looked at the boy with a clear hint of disgust, as the boy passed her ticket, while winking at her. Anna glared at the boy, who just smiled in a daze.

Anna shook her head and walked off. Tokisho, who was watching the whole incident laughed.

"What's so funny?" questioned Anna.

"Oh nothing, just I think he wants to take you out of a date." laughed Tokisho.

"Oh please."

Ren and Yoh walked out of the van, and went over to the ticket booth.

They noticed that the person inside the booth was eyeing two girls. Both wearing shorts, and t-shirts. Yoh laughed, and Ren just snapped his fingers to he boy back to life. "Two please, and stop staring at out people, it's rude."

"Well, I can't help it there fine!" confessed to boy.

"Whatever, come on Yoh." said Ren.

Ren dragged Yoh off, who was being to drool as he stared at a cotton candy concession stand.

Ren dragged him onto a ride that only had 2 seats. When they arrived at the ride, when the two of them were going to sit together. The person managing the ride, walked over and told them that they were to heavy to sit together, but they needed two boys, to sit with to other people.

The manager took Yoh off to sit with a Black haired girl, who Ren recognized as Tokisho. _If only it was Anna instead, maybe then they could get back together. _Yoh sit inside the ride next to the girl and smiled, "Hi, I'm Yoh, what's your name?"

"Hey, I'm Tokisho, nice to meet you."

The manager dragged off Ren, to sit with Anna. Ren just smiled as he was placed inside the car. Anna glanced up, "Hey."

"Hi, I'm glad to be sitting with you, I didn't want to be sitting next to someone filthy." said Ren.

Anna nodded, and asked, "What is this ride supposed to do?"

Ren smirked, he knew Anna was afraid of hits, and he wasn't about to say anything. At that moment the ride started up.

Anna glanced around to see if she could find Tokisho, but she was no where in site,_ she must be on the other side_.

At that moment the ride began sky rocket up into the air, Ren looked over to Anna who had her eyes closed, Ren laughed, but stopped suddenly and began back down. Anna sighed, and looked around _It's not so bad I suppose._

As the ride went back up, Anna began to laugh, to the bewilderment of Ren. Ren began to laugh too. Another 2 minutes, and the ride was over.

When Anna walked off the ride, Ren was gone already. After about to minutes she found her way off the ride, but she had no clue where Tokisho was. She found her self wandering around the carnival feeling lost and scared.

_I'm going to kill Tokisho when I find her, she never told me that ride was like that, and maybe then I'll thank her. _Anna smiled to herself, and she began to wander around some more, looking around, not looking where she was walking.

THUMP Anna banged into someone, and fell backwards, but was caught by the person. Anna blushed, and looked into the face of the who saved her. Staring back at her was handsome black eyes, and seem straight through her.

".. Yoh. Thank you."

Yoh smiled as he settled her back into standing position.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Anna.

"Well, I'm looking for Ren, he kind of left me," said Yoh.

"Same here, well except for Tokisho left me."

Yoh nodded, "She seat next to me on the scary ride over there."

Anna smiled, and nodded, "Oh believe me I know, I was just on it."

Yoh looked down to the ground, and frowned. "I'm sorry Anna, I never meant was I said back in Funbari."

A tear fell from Yoh eye, Anna's eyes widened and instinctively hugged Yoh. _What am I doing, ... .. This person yelled at me, and treated me like dirt, yet, this feels so right. _"It's ok Yoh, I forgive you."

Yoh eyes looked down into Anna's in their embrace, and he kissed her on the lips. It was their first kiss, At first Anna was shocked but eventually loosened up, until she realized they were standing in public, and ended the kiss.

Anna's eyes softened and smiled, "lets save that for later."

Yoh smiled, and grabbed her hand. "I have a feeling the people we are looking are together."

Anna nodded, "I think your right."

Yoh chuckled, "Well I have some free time, lets go on some more rides but first I have a surprise. Close your eyes."

Anna obeyed as she was dragged off, when she was told to open her eyes, Yoh had cotton candy in front of her.

"Oh my god, I love Cotton candy! How did you remember!" said Anna.

"You'd think I'd ever forget anything you liked, I remember when we went to the amusement park when we were little with my mom." said Yoh.

Anna smiled, "Yeah."

Well, it's not over yet. They still have to confront some people. But what did you think people? Was the suspense worth it? I hope soo. Remember to review! Eheh, I love reviews.


	11. Caught!

Chapter 11

Caught!

Anna looked at Yoh who was staring affectionately back at her. Anna looked away and blushed, regaining her composure and took some more cotton candy. Yoh grinned at her, he knew she loved this.

_I love his smile. .. _Anna was staring at Yoh, who was beginning to become nervous.

"Anna, is there something on my face?"

"No, your face is perfect."

Yoh smiled and closed the space between them, there lips brushing against eachother. Anna's arms wrapping around Yoh neck, and Yoh arms wrapping around her delicate waist.

They broke the kiss and looked at each other, blushing.

"Hey, we should go find Tokisho and Ren. I bet their together." said Anna.

Yoh nodded, "I say."

They both turned around, and immediately they saw Tokisho and Ren watching them from a booth. They were grinning, "Ren, our plan worked" said Tokisho.

"Of course it did, we are Tao's aren't we not?" replied Ren.

"Yes we are, they found us, oh poop, I was hoping for more lemon." said Tokisho.

Ren laughed, and stepped out of the booth. "So we've been caught."

Tokisho giggled, "I knew you guys would sometime."

Anna stared at her, "Well, first of all, thank you for your evil plot to get Yoh and I back together" Yoh wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Anna continued, blushing, and put her arm untop of his head. "But, you put me on a damn ride that frightened the daylights out of me."

Tokisho started to shake, terrified, "About that, I"m -"

"Thank you." said Anna.

"Huh?" said Tokisho. Clearly confused now.

"I'm not afraid of heights anymore." said Anna, smiling a little.

"Oh great, Wanna go on another ride!" said Tokisho.

They all nodded, and decided to go on the rollercoaster.

Once they were on the roller coaster, Tokisho was sitting next to Ren, who were sitting behind Yoh and Anna.

Yoh looked over to Anna nervous, "I forgot to say I was afraid of roller coasters.. ."

Anna giggled, "Don't be silly, its not like the ride is going to break apart and we'll go plummeting to our death."

Yoh sweatdropped, "Ok, that's it, I'm getting off."

Anna grabbed his hand, "Don't, I was only joking, stay for me." Anna said with Puppy eyes.

Yoh sat back down, and put his hand on her face, stroking her cheek when all of a sudden the ride started and Yoh yelped.

Anna laughed, and grabbed his hand, and squeezed it soothingly.

As they went over the top of the roller coaster, Yoh was gripped onto his seat. Anna looked over, and giggled, and took his hands and put them up in the air.

"It's much more fun when your arms are up in the air." said Anna.

"Yeah is it," said Yoh.

Ren and Tokisho watched from behind at the two lovers. There plan worked, just get them together alone and let fate take it's course. They were after all, star crossed lovers. One couldn't live without the other, and vice versa.

I"M DONE.. I hope you like my touch at the end. . a bit more fluff. Well review. I love reviews.. Hehe, And I have a new fic in the making, hopefully I'll have it posted soon. :P 3


End file.
